The Boy In The Red
by Thousandfoottogo
Summary: Kagome is a fourth breed. She meets up with Inuyasha, and they soon become close. Inuyasha has this strange urge to protect her, even when he barely knows her. Will a relationship blossom, or will something else come up and ruin it all? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Sad to say.  
Also this is my first fanfic, so go easy? thank you.**

**Chapter one: On the run**

I was running through the dark woods, with demons chasing after me. Why did it have to be a full moon tonight? Now I am a full human, and I am weaker then I already am when I'm in my demon form. I looked behind me too see if the demons were still behind me. I was shocked to see that they weren't there. I started to slow down to a walk. I was breathing hard. I need to find a place to hide until the sun comes up. It's hard to take care of myself when I am in human form. I'm not a full demon, nor a half. I'm a one fourth demon. My family is dead, so I am basically on my own.

My head shot up when I heard the leaves in the trees start to move. The wind was picking up immensely, and my hair was flying everywhere. I turned around to face the wind, and my hair shot behind me. I heard a loud bang, and someone go flying through the air. They were heading straight towards me. I was frozen with fear at first, but I came back to this planet, and moved out of the way fast. I heard a crash as someone went into the ground. I ran over to where that person had fell to the ground, and I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw that they were like me, just a little more demon than me. I knew that he wasn't a full demon. I slowly stepped back. It was starting to get lighter out, as I saw the sun was starting to come up.

I looked back to the man that was on the ground, he was starting to get up. I backed away even more, hoping that he wouldn't see me as a threat, and attack me. His ears were twitching, and I knew that he could hear me. He put his hand on his side, and I looked closer, and saw that it was a holder of a sword. He looked at me, and started walking towards me.

"You're working with him aren't you?! You seem a little weak to be coming after me little wench." He growl out, starting to pull the sword out.

"N-No. I was running away from these demons earlier, a-and saw you hit the ground." I stuttered out. He wasn't going to buy it, and I knew it for sure.

The sun was now peeking over the trees, and a pain shot through me. I held onto my head, and I was beginning to turn back into my somewhat pathetic demon self. I look up after my transformation, to see the man looking at me funny, pushing the sword back into the case.

"You're a half breed like me?" He said confused.

"N-No. I'm more like a fourth, but I guess I can look like one. I'm just not as strong." I say, looking down at the ground. I feel so ashamed right now.

"I thought I was the only one out there." He said, moving closer to me. "My name is Inuyasha."

I still continued to look at the ground. I looked back up at him, and ran away. I don't want to know a half breed, because it will remind me of my father. I miss him so much. I stopped when I came up to a river, and I fell down to the ground. I looked down at the river, and tears started to form in my eyes. I hated when I looked this weak. I am already weak enough. Why do I have to be so stupid and weak? I wanted to just scream. I couldn't though, and I was also stronger than that.

I heard someone walking behind me, coming towards me. I took a small sniff, and could tell it was that Inuyasha person from earlier. I sighed and kept looking at the river.

"What do you want?" I said, not looking at him.

"I want to get to know you, I also want to protect you. You're in the demon part of the world. I don't know if you'd be strong enough to take care of yourself from everyone here." He said, sitting down beside me.

"I can take care of myself!" I shouted. "I'm not a little girl." I whispered the last part.

"I know you're not. But there are some pretty strong demons out here. There aren't many half breeds or in your case fourth breeds." He said. "I just don't want something to happen to you. I know that I don't know you that well, but I guess that something inside of me is telling me to protect you. IF you are going to stay in this part of the world, at least let me be with you so that I know you will be okay."

I then looked at him. I didn't know what to say back. I didn't know what I should say back. Should I go with him, so that I will be safe? It might be nice to be with someone that is somewhat like me. I took a deep breath, then nodded towards him. A smile came to his face, and he stood up, reaching his hand out for me to take. I looked at it for a moment, then took his hand, as he helped me to my feet.

"We need to get away from here before that demon I was fighting earlier finds out where I am." He said, looking down at me.

I only came up to about his shoulder, he had long white hair, and two dog ears at the top. His eyes were pretty because they were a yellowish color. He was also wearing a red kimono. I had long black hair, and two dog ears too. But my eyes were also brown, and not yellow. I wasn't wearing a kimono either.

"Okay."

As we were starting to head along the river, we both hear a loud pop coming for the woods. A few trees fall over, and a hog demon comes out. The hog demon looks at me, and his eyes light up and an evil smile came to his face.

"Ahh, you can be my new wife!" The hog demon shouts. Making sure that we can hear.

**Sorry it's so short. The next ones will be longer. I just want to see how this story will go. Reviews? Thanks for reading.**

**-abi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha..:c**

**Chapter two: The fight for Kagome**

"Ahh, you can be my new wife!" The hog demon shouts. Making sure that we can hear.

Inuyasha turned around quickly, pulling his sword out, putting it in front of him.

"Stay behind me Kagome." Inuyasha said sternly.

I just nodded, knowing that he wouldn't really see me, but I didn't care. I moved behind him, as he stared at the hog demon. I can tell that the dog demon wasn't that strong, but he might be able to put up a fight with Inuyasha. God I hope nothing happens to him. I know I barely know this man, but I don't want him getting hurt trying to protect me. He is such a fool, he barely knows me.

"What were you saying you ugly thing?" He shouted.

"Move out of the way so I can take her home with me!" The hog roared back at us.

"Ha! In your dreams."

Inuyasha jumped after the man, with his sword over his head. He was about to get the man, when he pulled a huge sword out, and dogged his attack. The hog ran after Inuyasha with the sword out in front of him, ready to stab him. I had to do something. I ran and jumped on the hogs back and pulled on his head, distracting him long enough for Inuyasha to get focused again. The hog threw my off his back, and onto the ground. I kicked up, and got him right in the gut. He let out a noise of pain, and looked down at me with true furry in his eyes. He grabbed the sword, and raised it above his head. He brought it down to me, and I closed my eyes tightly, but then I felt myself being lifted up. I opened my eyes to see that I was in Inuyasha's arms. He got my out of the way of the hog's sword. A blush crept up to my cheeks. He put me down away from where the action was.

"Stay here. I mean it." He said looking me in the eyes. I nodded, and he looked away and went after the hog.

I sighed, and watched as their swords clashed into each other. I hope that Inuyasha doesn't get hurt. I heard something moving behind me, and I look behind me to see another hog demon. Before I had a chance to do anything, he grabbed me, slithering a hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream. I started struggling against him, and then I decided to bite his hand. So I bit down on his hand as hard as I could. I could tell I did damage, because his hand started to bleed.

"Inuyasha!" I shouted, as the hog held onto me tighter. He was starting to pull me into the woods, and I was trying to fight back as much as I could.

"Kagome!" I heard Inuyasha shout back.

I saw him trying to come after me, but the stupid hog kept attacking him. He was trying to reflect them, as he was also trying to come after me. The last thing I saw before I was to far away was that Inuyasha got slashed in the chest, and he fell down to the ground holding it. The hog started laughing, then ran towards where I was being dragged. This is all my fault. If I never checked on him, then he wouldn't be in this mess right now. Tears started to go down my cheeks. Why did I have to be so stupid? I looked down, as I let the stupid hog demon carry me away.

Next thing I know, I am being thrown down on a matt. I slowly started to look around. I was in the room by myself, but I felt oddly weak. I could see different colors of hair, and female clothing all over the room. Does that mean he eventually killed all the women that he had taken in the past? I gasped when I heard the door slam open.

"Ah I see you are finally awake." He said, a disgusting smile coming to his face. I just looked away. "Hey now, I'm not going to hurt you."

He walked over to me, and grabbed my chin in between his fingers. I don't trust this guy one bit. I just need to keep him distracted long enough until Inuyasha gets here. I hope he is coming after me. I saw that he was starting to lean forward. Oh god, he was going to kiss me! I quickly tried to turn my head as much as I could. I couldn't move my head. Please don't kiss me, please don't kiss me. I tried even more to move my head, but he just held onto my head tighter. His mouth was on my lips. I pushed my hands against his chest to get him off, I was punching and pushing. It wasn't working. I kicked, and got him right in between the legs. He roared, and moved away from me.

"You stupid wench, you are going to pay for that!" He yelled, and he brought his hand back to hit me.

I flinched, and closed my eyes. I felt his hand come down, and make contact with my face. He slapped me, and he slapped me hard. I could feel that it was going to turn into a bruise later. I opened my eyes, and saw his face was close to mine.

"You aren't going to do that again, or you are going to end up like the rest. I don't want a pretty girl like you ending up like that though, so you better listen to me, and do as I say." He said angerly.

I didn't know what to say. I was a little scared, but I was not going to show it to him. I wasn't even going to shed another tear because of this filthy thing in front of me. All I did was nod, afraid of what my voice might say. I was hoping even more that Inuyasha was close to finding me, because I don't know how long I can do what he says. He probably wanted me for his sexual pleasure, and I won't listen to him with anything if it comes to that. If he doesn't hurry, I might be dead meat like those other girls.

He walked out of the room mumbling things that I couldn't understand. I looked out the window, hope still in me. I saw something move by the window fast, and I shot up fast, running over to the window. I tried to look out it, but it wasn't that clean. I think Inuyasha might be here.

"Where the hell is she?!" I heard a familiar voice yell. It was Inuyasha!

"Inuyasha!" I yelled, hoping he would hear me.

I could hear that there was a fight going on outside, I started to walk over to the door, to go out there and help. The door slammed open, again for the second time today. The hog the claims me as his wife, walked him, he pushed me down to the ground. He sat on top of me. His hands wrapped around my throat. I brought my hands up to his face, and scratched him. His hands flew up to his face, and I pushed him backwards. I got up, and started punching him repeatedly. Tears came to my eyes, I could see that he was getting weaker, but I couldn't stop myself from punching him even more. After about another 10 punches, I realized he was dead.

I flew to my feet, and backed away slowly. I bumped into the wall. I was in the corner, and I slid down to the ground. I slowly brought my legs to my chest. I was crying harder now. I have never once in my life killed someone. I know that he would have killed me first, but I didn't intend to kill him. I wrapped my arms around my legs, and put my face in between my legs. I'm a monster..

* * *

**Thanks everyone who left me reviews on my last chapter! It made my day, and got me to writing this chapter. I hope you liked it! R&R.  
**

**-abi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woooo chapter 3! (:**

**disclaimer; okay so i don't own inuyasha.. D;**

**Chapter 3: I will always be here**

I sat in the corner crying for god knows how long. I kind of liked being alone right now. I don't want Inuyasha to see me like this.. I heard light footsteps, and I looked up only enough for me to see who it was. It was Inuyasha. I looked back down, so that he didn't have to see my face right now. I felt weak, and pathetic. Why can't I be more demon? Maybe then I could go through a forest by myself, without having to worry about being chased down, and attacked by other demons.

"Kagome.." I heard him say. I heard his footsteps stop close to me. "Kagome, look at me." He said again. I didn't.. I couldn't. "No one is mad at you. You did what you could. You can't help what happens."

Yes I could. I could have just knocked him out, and left.

"That's a lie." I grumbled out. "All a lie.."

He plopped down next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, and pulling me closer to him. He hand came to my chin, and he lifted it up. He made me look him in the eyes, and I could see that he was angry, he had happiness in his eyes. Why was he happy? I killed someone. Why would he be happy over that? No. There must be something different. But what is it? I don't understand.

"Why are you happy?" I asked, looking him in the eyes still. "I can see it in your eyes."

"I'm happy because you are okay, and that hog didn't hurt you to bad. I can see that he left a mark on you. I can't do anything about that, because you got to him first. I'm proud of you though. I thought something bad was going to happen to you. I thought he was going to make you barren his children. I'm glad he didn't."

I couldn't say anything. So I wrapped my arms around his middle fast, and squeezed him. I felt his arms go around me as well. A small smile came to my face, and started to get bigger. I think we could get along easy. I'm glad he forced me to stay with him. If I was alone, I would have been to scared to do anything. I probably also wouldn't care, because I wouldn't have no one to safe myself for. He is the only person I have in my life, and I don't plan on letting go of him anytime soon.

The room was starting to get darker, as the sun was starting to set. My eye lids were also starting to get heavier. I let go of him, and started rubbing my eyes, so that I can stay up. We need to get away from here. Where we are right now isn't safe. I looked up at Inuyasha, and I could see on his face that he was thinking the same thing. He jumped up to his feet, putting his back to me. Did I do something wrong?

"Get on." He said.

"I'm sorry. W-What?"

"I said get on. Get on my back. I can tell you're tired, I'll carry you." He said, looking back at me.

I hesitated at first, biting my bottom lip. Should I get on his back? "What are you waiting for? We need to get moving." He said again.

I sighed, and got up, and climbed onto his back. His hands rested on the bottom of my thighs holding me up. I rested my head on his shoulder. He didn't say anything, he just started to walk out of the big hut that we were in. We walked by many dead bodies. I looked at every single one of them. Inuyasha killed the demons? How is he able to do it with such ease, but I couldn't. Maybe he's stronger than me in that part too. Great.

"How can you do it?" I asked, pulling him out of what thoughts he was in.

"Do what?"

"How can you kill those demons and it not effect you that much." I said, looking down at this shoulder as I say it. I feel silly asking him a question like that. This probably isn't the first time that he has killed a demon.

"I have been killing demons almost all of my life, it stopped effecting me years ago. I used to feel like a monster when I killed my first demon. I thought that no one would want to be near me, because I killed a demon that was attacking me. I thought that maybe I could have done something else, besides killing the demon." He said, "So I'm guessing you're having problems about killing that-"

I fell asleep before he could even finish what he was talking about. I fell into a peaceful dream, that I thought would stay peaceful.

_"Inuyasha! Come into the river to!" I squealed out._

_"I'm fine." He laughed. "You go and have fun though, I'll be right here. Be careful though!"_

_I giggled, and started to walk down the river more. I was wanting to see what was at the end of it, but I wanted to take the fun way. He is just a party pooper, since he won't come this way with me. I could hear him talking to me still, telling me over and over to be careful. I saw a lump in the water, and I started to make my way over there to see what it is. When I got closer the lump was brownish, and looked kind of like skin. I got closer to it, and a hand shot out and grabbed me by the ankle, yanking me down into the water. When I was under the water, I finally opened my eyes, and saw the hog demon that I had killed in front of me._

_"You killed me you stupid girl!" He shouted, and his hands wrapped around my throat._

_I started to struggle against him, I was trying to kick him hard enough for me to swim away, and get to shore. I knew that it was a bad thing that I killed him! I knew it! I am such a monster, and now he is coming back to avenge his death. I was about out of air, and my eyes were starting to close. I was going to die. I don't want to die this soon, I can't die this soon!_

_"I will see you in Hell!" He yelled. He knew I was almost dead._

Before my dream ended, and I die, I woke up. I looked around, and saw that I was standing with a very worried Inuyasha in front of me, starring down at me. Would the hog demon really come back and avenge his death? If it took him a couple weeks to years too, would he remember me? I hope not. I don't want to have to worry about that all the time. I have a life that I need to try and keep together as best as I could. I can't let that hog demon come in the way, and make me fear life every single day.

"Are you okay? What was your dream about?" Inuyasha said, moving his hands up to my face. "You're crying."

I didn't even realize that I was. I tried to look down at my feet, but his hands were making it hard. I guess that he wanted me to keep looking at him.

"The hog demon came back to avenge his death. He had me almost dead before I woke up." I said, looking anywhere but his face.

He didn't even say anything back, all he did was pull me into his arms. I put my head in his chest, as he stood there and just held me. Would the other hogs that Inuyasha come back as well to avenge their deaths? I heard that hog demons always find a way to avenge their death. Would another one come by and see what happened? Would they find a way to find out what happened? Would they hunt us down and attack us until we get tired, then finish us off?

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. I have grown to close to you too let that happen. Not while I'm here."

"What if you leave though, and the hogs spirit, or friend comes and gets me while I'm alone? What if they get me when I'm alone?" I said panicked.

"I won't leave you alone then, and if I do, I will still be close enough to know when something happens. I will always be here. I also won't let anything happen to you." He said. I just nodded. "Cmon, we need to get moving, and find a place too camp out for the night."

He started to walk, and I was close by his side.

* * *

**Thanks everyone who reviewed! You guys make my day. (: I will be starting to update every few days now. Love you all.**

**-abi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: so.. I guess I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 4: Why are you protecting me?**

* * *

We were sitting around a fire that Inuyasha put together. I had my hands out in front of me, shivering every now and then. I wonder what is going to be up the road for Inuyasha and I. I hope that I won't have to kill to many more people. I wish my mom and dad were still alive. They gave up their lives for me just to live. It all happened when I was 9 years old.

_I was walking back to the village with my mom, we had went and got water from the river for us to drink. I don't have many friends in the village, because I am the youngest in the village right now, and also most of the people here are full demon. Every once and a while I will go and play with the teenagers, but they are to rough. We came up close to the village, and we saw people running around, and the warriors coming out. My mom dropped her bucket of water, and looked at me, putting a hand on my shoulder._

_"Sweetheart, go back to the river, and wait for either daddy or I come back and get you. You hear?" She said sternly to me._

_I just nodded, and I saw her run off. I had walked back to the river, still carrying the bucket with me. It was starting to get heavy, so I stopped to take a break. I sat down on a rock, placing the bucket beside me. I started to swing my legs to occupy me. I walked back to the river after sitting down for about two hours. The sun was starting to set, and no one has come back to get me. Worry was starting to build up in my body, and I put the bucket down, and looked behind me. Maybe I should go back and see if everything is okay._

_I started walking back to the village, it was going to take me about thirty minutes to get back there. So I had time for someone to come back and get me, and I bump into them on the way back. I sometimes glanced up at the stars, as they glowed bright, showing me the path back to the village. A smile crept onto my face as I came into view of the village, and didn't see everyone running around panicking, or the warriors out. When I got closer to the village, my smile slowly faded. I saw dead bodies, everywhere. So many people were dead. I walked to the hut I stay in slowly. In front of the hut was my parents, both of them, dead. I covered my mouth, and I started to sob. I sometimes made weird noises as I cried. I realized I'd never see my parents and most of the people in the village, ever again. I also realized I'd have to take care of myself from this day on. I also never ever want to kill someone in my life, so someone else doesn't have to go through this pain._

"To Kagome." I heard Inuyasha say.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"I said Earth to Kagome." He repeated.

"I'm sorry. I was out of it I guess." I said, pulling my hands back, and pulling my legs up to my chest, and wrapping my arms around them. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." He muttered. "Sure."

"Why are you protecting me?"

"Oh, uh. I'm protecting you, because you are like me. Also when I saw you, you looked so weak and vulnerable. I don't know. I guess I didn't want anything to happen to you." He said, looking at the fire the whole time.

"Weak?! Is it because I'm a fourth demon!" I yelled. That pinched a verve.

"It has to do with it, but you are still strong, you're just not as strong as most of these demons, they could hurt you!"

"I. Don't. Care. The point that you brought me being a fourth demon into this is what hurts! I can take care of myself, I have been for the past 7 years!" I cried out, standing up. I need to get out of here. I'm on my own. I turned around and ran into the forest.

I could hear him shouting for me. But I didn't see him running after me, he is probably faster at running to. Figures. I know I may be a fourth demon, but that doesn't mean anything! Nothing has ever happened to me, until he came into my life though. Or I came into his, whatever. I stopped running, and started walking. I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair. I don't need him, and I will show him that. What, does he think I am a child or something? No, I have grown up, and I know how to survive.

About an hour passed of my walking without stopping, and it was starting to get even more cold. I was rubbing my arms with my hands, trying to warm myself up some, but it wasn't working that well. I sighed, and I could see my breath. Great. I need to find a place to get away from this cold. As I was walking by this big tree that was shaggy, I heard something move. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked up at the tree. One of my eye brows rose up, as I was trying to find out what was in the tree. Was it a person, if so were they a threat to me?

"Hello?" I said, taking a deep breath. "Is anyone in there?"

I heard the leaves move again, and I just kept looking at the tree. I was to scared to move. I finally slowly started moving closer to the tree. I looked up, and saw something jump from one branch to the other. I jumped back, a gasp coming out of my mouth. A figure jumped down out of the tree, and grabbed my hands.

"Hello there beautiful." The man said.

"Uh. Hi?" I said back, trying to pull my hands out of his.

He looked like a wolf demon. His skin was warm, and it made me not want to leave his touch, but I need to. I don't know this man, and I need to keep my distance away from him.

* * *

**Blah. Sorry it's so short. D: The next one will be longer. Hope you like it!**

**Someone reviewed on being surprised about how close Kagome and Inuyasha was so fast, it was explained in this chapter.**

**I'll update as soon as I can.**

**- abi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; I don't own Inuyasha. :o wish I did. Don't we all?**

**I'm going to try and start making the chapters even longer, but that means I might be updating a little bit later. Not that much later though. (:**

**Chapter 5: Koga, the wolf demon.**

* * *

This man could be a threat to me, so I need to play it safe. I was struggling to get my hands out of his grip, and he eventually loosened up, letting my hands slip away. I looked away, my cheeks starting to redden up. I took a step back, and took a breath. Maybe running away from Inuyasha was a little harsh, I was just so angry..

"May I ask why you are out here in these woods so late. It's not safe for a lady like yourself." He said, stepping closer to me.

I rolled my eyes, and crossed my arms over my chest. Great another person who thinks I am to weak to take care of myself.

"Just shut up." I snapped at him. His eyes widened in surprise. "Don't act surprise, you don't even know me!"

"I-I-"

I walked away before he had much of a chance to get out what he was trying to say. I didn't get very far before I felt an arm go around my waist. I was being pulled back, and I kept trying to go forward. I was turned around fast, and came face to face with this wolf demon. His eyes were full with an emotion that I couldn't put my finger on.

"You will not walk away from me like that!" He yelled in my face.

Well that there shocked me, I tried to move back again, as if I didn't hear what he just told me. His arms tightened around me, and next thing I know he is pressing me up against the tree. He had his body pressed up against mine, making me feel uncomfortable. He had my hands pinned to the side of me, and he brought his face closer to mine. No, no, he's going to kiss me! I don't even know this man, and he's going to steal a kiss from me, I can't let that happen. I started to move my face to the side, but he moved my hands above my head, and held it in one hand, and grabbed my face with the other. He yanked my face to make me look at him, and his lips pressed onto mine. He pushed back on my head, so it was against the tree as well.

I broke my hands free from his, and tried to get him off of me, but he kept pressing himself up against me more. He was putting so much pressure against me, and the back of me was starting to hurt from the tree. I was trying to get some distance between me and this dang tree. This wolf demon was making that kind of hard though.

I felt his hands starting to move to places they shouldn't be, and I felt panic start to burst through me. The pushing wasn't doing me any good, so I pulled my hand back, and brought it forward fast, punching him in the side of the face. His lips parted from mine,and I started breathing heavy. The first thing I did was run. I heard the man shouting at me, and I could hear him not far behind me. I tried to make myself run faster, but I was starting to get tired. Which means if he were to catch me, I wouldn't be able to do much in forms of protecting myself.

Maybe Inuyasha was right. Maybe I'm not strong enough to protect myself all the time. Sometimes in life you have to accept things that you don't want to accept. I wish that I could apologize to him. I feel like such a jerk now for the way I yelled at him. I kept on running through the trees though, trying to find the camp. I need to at least apologize to him. Also have him help me get rid of this person! It was still dark outside, so all I really had to look for was the glow of the fire, if he didn't put it out. I prayed that he didn't touch the fire, that he kept it going so I could find my way back if I wanted to.

In the background I saw a faint glow. Maybe, just maybe, luck was on my side today. Or fate didn't want anything to happen to me just yet. I breathed out a jagged breath as I came closer to the light. I looked behind me, and the man wasn't as close to me as before, like he is slowing down on purpose. Maybe he is getting ready to play some sick game. I started to trip a little, but I got my footing back together, not slowing down much, so I can stay ahead. I came up to the end of trees for a little bit, I could see the fire. For once in a while, relief ran through me. I saw Inuyasha leaning up against a tree, sleeping. I slowed down to a sprint, and ran over to him. I grabbed onto his shoulders, and started to shake him. He needed to wake up, I needed him right now.

"Wha-What?" He said groggy, probably still trying to wake up.

"I need you. I'm sorry." I said fastly. I looked down biting my lip. "I'm stupid. I shouldn't have ran off. Now I'm in trouble."

He was more awake now, and looking at me funny. I sighed, and explained everything to him as fast as I could. I felt weird when I was telling him about how that man force kissed me. I could see a small hint of anger in his eyes, and he stood up.

"I'll take care of this, stay back here." He grumbled, walking forward, leaving me by the tree he was sleeping against.

He stopped after he took a few steps, waiting for him to come out of the trees. We stood there for a few minutes, and then he came out. A low growl escaped his mouth. He looked from Inuyasha to me, and kept repeating that, before he finally said something.

"Get away from her." He growled out.

"I will, the day that I die." Inuyasha growled out at him as well.

What the heck is going on here. They walked closer to each other, and stared at each other.

"I will kill you Koga."

I looked at Inuyasha funny. He knew this man? Is that supposed to be a good or a bad thing? _A bad thing you idiot, that's why he said he'd kill Koga._ I sighed. I might not get this for a while. I'll have to ask how he knows him later.

"I just want the girl, nothing else you mutt." Koga said to Inuyasha, taking the daring step closer to him.

"You're not getting her today, or anytime soon. She is with me, I'm supposed to protect her, and that is what I will do." Inuyasha said, also taking a daring step closer.

They were going to fight if I didn't stop them. I jumped up, and ran over to Inuyasha grabbing him by the shoulders, and started to pull back, trying to make him take a few steps backward.

"What are you doing Kagome? I told you to stay over there." He said, turning around and looking down at me.

"Trying to make sure you don't do something stupid. You don't need to fight him. I'm fine, and I am here with you now. Nothing is going to happen to me, as long as I don't do something s-stupid. Please don't fight him. I don't want something to happen to you." I said, tears coming into my eyes. I held them back so he wouldn't know about them.

He looked down at me, and just shook his head, and walked away with my following beside him. I knew that we would run into Koga again, but when that day comes, we will worry about it then. Until then, I need to focus on what lies ahead of us.

* * *

**Blah, so here is the chapter! Thanks Wolflover235 for all of your reviews. You've reviewed on like every chapter, and that makes me happy. So thanks again!**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**-abi**


End file.
